


WonderStyle 01

by chuplayswithfire



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/F, WonderStyle ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuplayswithfire/pseuds/chuplayswithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On some nights when things get rough for WyldStyle, Wonder Woman carries her in her arms and they go for midnight flights. Diana offers WyldStyle a flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WonderStyle 01

It’s been a hard day and a worse night - the city is rebuilding, yes, but it isn’t as if everything is perfect. Business has stopped attacking them thanks to Freedom Friday but the sentiments he installed are still lingering, still making people distrustful of Master Builders. WyldStyle’s been glared at and yelled at and spit at tonight and it’s more than she wants to take. More than she should take.

But she does, she takes it and with only the most calm and professional lecture she can give, channeling Vitruvius as she does because she is a leader of the rebellion and she hates the press, hates being inactve but they fought for peace and she won’t be the person who ignites this careful, slowly retreating powder keg of a situation.

She can do it. It’s what she has done, fight for the rebellion, for the Master Builders, keep pushing forward. It’s just a different type of fighting, a more frustrating one sometimes but not something she’d ever change. There are little kids who will grow up never being afraid to be launched into the Think Tank. Teenagers who won’t think going to be ‘cured’ is their only option. That’s the thought that makes it worth it, when she wants to punch some bigoted asshole in the face or scream about getting the thousandth comment in a row or yell because someone’s crossing the street to avoid her.

So she makes it through the day. She makes it home. And when she’s there, and the day is over, like it is now? 

There’s someone to make it all better. 

Warm arms close around her from behind, and it was only the sight of familiar wrist guards that kept her from jumping. “You shouldn’t scare me, you know,” she joked, “I’m a big scary Master Builder.”

"Oh, I think I’ll risk it," Diana laughed softly, kissing WyldStyle’s neck. "Do you want to come for a flight?"


End file.
